


Give into me

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lydia is an adult in this, Sweet yet naughty, basically soft core porn without much plot, late night drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Lydia are trapped in an old barn during a storm. Things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give into me

Lydia smiles, it’s predatory and mischievous. She is shivering from the rain, soaked to the core and she sees that Derek is already pulling off his shirt, ringing out the excess water. She shrugs and pulls of her blouse, laying it on a bale of hay. Of all places for them to be stuck during this storm, it had to be an old abandoned barn in the middle of nowhere. He looks up at her and his eyebrows raise questioningly.

 

“You are freezing.” Derek says disapprovingly, “Take off the rest of your clothes and ring them out.”

 

“Only if you take off all of yours too, I mean there is no use wearing soaking wet clothes, now is there?” Lydia replies, her face flushing despite her resolve to act calm and collected.

 

She knows he can sense how attracted she is to him. He can probably smell the arousal just seeping right into the air. He just stares blankly for a moment. He looks shocked which is ridiculous because Lydia’s feelings for him aren't new. They have been building for the past year, both of them too stubborn and afraid to act on their desires. The thunder booms and the barn is momentarily light up bright as day, filled with lightening. Derek looks Lydia up and down and his eyes bleed red. She can pinpoint the moment he gives in, because instead of pulling off his own clothes he walks right up to Lydia and rips every last garment off of her body. He runs his fingers across her breasts and she melts. She tries to bite back the moan building in her throat as he drags his teeth down from her ear to her throat. His hands explore every inch of her and his mouth isn't far behind. If she was shivering from cold before, she is shivering from heat now. It feels like every inch of her body is on a live wire. 

 

He groans her name as she slips her hand into his jeans. She needs to touch him. He curls her up into his arms and lays her onto a pile of hay which isn't exactly Lydia’s ideal romantic spot, but its soft and oh, he is kissing her up her thigh and his stubble tickles her just right. She cannot stop the noises she makes. She has already come, but he keeps pleasuring her. He sucks gently on her clit while his fingers enter her rhythmically, he just cannot get enough of her, the way she tastes, the noises she makes- it’s heaven. He makes it very clear this all about her. He wants to worship her. And when he finally pulls off the rest of his clothes, it’s Lydia begging him to finally fuck her. Derek come on, I need you inside of me. Please, I…oh my god I want you. He slides into her, slowly and surely. He makes sure she is enjoying every second. His pleasure is secondary to hers. They come together, and Lydia curls into his arms smiling sleepily. Derek just gazes at her like she is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. They lay there in each other’s arms even though the storm stopped long ago.


End file.
